Les Yeux Fermés
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Sakura perds la vue à la suite d'une mission particulièrement dangereuse. Déprimée, dépressive, elle sombre dans un enfer d'angoisse et de mauvais souvenirs...Qui pourra l'aider? Prologue en ligne!


Titre : Les yeux fermés (provisoire)  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'hab :)

Bon je ne sais pas si c'est une idée originale ou non, mais il me semble que je n'ai pas encore put lire une fic' où Sakura se retrouverait aveugle. Ceci n'est que le prologue, bien entendu.

Prologue

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Tsunade-sama! Que s'est-il passé?

La Cinquième se tenait devant un lit occupé par une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose éclatant. La chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle se trouvait Haruno Sakura était grande et spacieuse. D'épais rideaux verts obstruaient les fenêtres, qui occupaient un mur entier, mais on entendait au dehors le gazouillement des oiseaux. La femme blonde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit signe de parler moins fort. Umino Iruka s'approcha de lit et répéta sa question, en baissant la voix.

-Le Manteau du Démon-Renard a encore entouré Naruto. La sixième queue est apparue…

-Que…Comment va-t-il? Il n'est pas ici?

-Iruka…

Tsunade soupira longuement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Plus tôt_

-Naruto? On va être en retard!

Le jeune homme, étendu de travers sur un fauteuil, agrippa la taille de sa compagne et lui vola un long baiser. Il caressa son visage, doux et satiné, et remercia encore une fois le destin d'avoir placé Sakura sur sa route.

-Je ne dis pas non à ce genre de choses mais Tsunade-sama nous attend, minauda-t-elle.

Boudeur, Naruto consentit enfin à lâcher sa petite-amie et à se préparer. Il prit son sac, posé sur une commode, remit son bandeau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où la jeune femme était enfermée.

-Tu as bientôt fini, princesse?

Il posa sa main sur le mur et attendit patiemment que la 'princesse' en question ouvre la porte.

-Enfin! Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre les gens, ricana-t-il.

Sakura lui donna un coup de coude en riant sarcastiquement. Elle prit la main de son amoureux et se dirigea dehors presque en courant. Tsunade-sama détestait attendre et la jeune femme ne voulait pas se risquer à provoquer sa colère.

--

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji se tenaient devant le bureau de l'Hokage, silencieux. Tsunade prit une grande respiration et releva enfin la tête.

-Un de nos espions, qui est à Oto en ce moment, nous a informés qu'Orochimaru comptait bientôt prendre possession du corps de Sasuke.

Ino eut un hoquet d'horreur, Kakashi parût à peine surpris, Shikamaru eut l'air un peu moins blasé qu'à l'habitude, la bouche de Chôji forma un 'O' parfait, bref c'était l'étonnement général.

-Vous avez des espions à Oto? demanda Naruto.

-Depuis un bon moment, affirma Tsunade. On ne peut pas laisser Orochimaru s'emparer des secrets que contient Sasuke, même si il est considéré comme un déserteur.

-On va lui porter secours alors? se risqua Ino.

-En quelque sorte, Ino. Ramenez-le. Le conseil jugera de ce qu'il adviendra de lui par la suite.

-Que…Que voulez-vous dire, Tsunade-sama?

La femme se tourna vers son élève, Sakura, et eut un sourire triste. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'en occuper, que ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour l'instant. Le petit groupe resta silencieux et l'inquiétude était à son comble.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? Partez, vite!

-Heu…Tous ensemble? se risqua Shikamaru.

-Huit ninjas ne seront pas de trop pour arrêter Orochimaru, répondit Kakashi avant que la Cinquième ne le fasse.

_Village d'Oto_

Sakura regarda son amant, le corps enveloppé d'un agressif chakra rouge. Le visage de Naruto était crispé par la douleur. Orochimaru avait lancé ses serpents sur eux et Asuma avait été gravement blessé. Ino s'empressa de lui porter secours et de le retirer de la zone de combat, alors que Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru et Chôji faisaient front commun devant l'ennemi.

-Kakashi-sensei! La troisième queue est en train d'apparaître!

L'homme au sharingan se tourna vers son ancien élève. Il voyait bien qu'une nouvelle queue s'était formée mais il ne pouvait s'approcher de Naruto sans que celui-ci n'essaye de l'attaquer. Il sortit le sceau sacré qui devait empêcher Kyuubi de renaître et courut vers Naruto. Il évita une patte griffue qui essaya de le saisir et allait lui appliquer le sceau sur le front lorsque le garçon s'était retourné et, par la force de son chakra, l'avait envoyé boulé quelques mètres plus loin.

-Chôji, Shikamaru, occupez-vous d'Orochimaru! ordonna Sakura en courant vers Kakashi.

Celui-ci saignait abondement de la tête et la jeune femme s'agenouilla pour procéder au traitement. L'homme lui agrippa le poignet.

-Occupe-toi de Naruto…

Il lui tendit le sceau. Sakura le prit et se releva, sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines comme une décharge électrique. Elle courut vers son amoureux, qui était métamorphosé en un Kyuubi miniature. Elle constata avec effroi qu'un cinquième, et bientôt une sixième, queue était apparue. Elle frappa le sol de toutes ses forces et celui-ci explosa en une pluie de terre et de roches. Elle était à une dizaine de mètres de Naruto. Elle se mit à courir. Plus que dix…Cinq mètres…Deux…Bientôt elle n'aurait qu'à tendre le bras…Un…

-SAKURA!

La voix de Kakashi fut la dernière qu'elle entendit, après que quelque chose de très lourd l'eut heurtée. Elle se cogna la tête contre un morceau de roc et malgré elle, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Luttant contre le mal qui risquait de l'emporter, elle réussit à voir Naruto-Kyuubi. Le sang du jeune homme se mêlait au chakra de la bête, formant une armure rougeoyante. Puis, tout ne fut que noirceur et ténèbres…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura ignorait où elle était. Tout son corps lui semblait engourdi, inconnu. Sa tête tournait et élançait. Mais surtout, elle était plongée dans le noir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien y fit. Ceux-ci semblaient collés ensemble. Elle prit une grande respiration qui, curieusement, la fit souffrir. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Sakura!

La voix de Tsunade. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir ses paupières, sans succès. Sakura commençait un peu à paniquer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir son maître?

-Pourquoi…pourquoi tout est noir?

Tiens, sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse aussi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Tu ne vois rien, Sakura?

Elle sentit un courant d'air devant son visage, comme si on lui passait la main devant les yeux, mais ne vit certainement pas la mine inquiète qu'affichait Tsunade. Iruka, quant à lui, se tenait en retrait.

-Si seulement j'arrivais à ouvrir mes yeux…

-Tes…tes yeux sont ouverts, Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Undead . Letters


End file.
